foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations
Many scenes in Forever Knight were not filmed at the studio, but elsewhere in Toronto, "on location". These filming sites or locations may be divided into three basic types: * There are those places that appear in an episode as themselves, perhaps as the murder scene or some other significant location in the story. Most of these are, so to speak, the geographical equivalent of guest stars (for example, Humber Nurseries). * There are places that appear pseudonymously. This includes exterior views of buildings that are standing in for the outside of many of the regular sets. (Scenes outside the 96th Precinct police station, for example, were actually filmed using the exterior of a public library.) * There are places that appear in their own right, but only in street scenes, cityscapes, and establishing shots. In most episodes, for example, the CN Tower appears on the skyline to indicate that Forever Knight takes place in Toronto. ::''For a list of the filming sites that have their own articles in this wiki, please see Category:Locations. List of Locations * Nick's loft: 68 Broadview Ave at Eastern Avenue ("Continental Auto Collision" at time of production. Now Broadview Lofts) * 96th Precinct police station: supposed to be Queen & Bathurst, actually 765 Queen Street East at Saulter (a library) * The Raven: FifthPubHouse, 217 Richmond Street West (on Duncan Street, S of Richmond) * Nat's lab: Ontario Coroner's Office: 26 Grenville St (Yonge - Bay, 1 block N of College) * DK1: Royal Ontario Museum, 100 Queen's Park * DK2: Hill where Schanke wrecked the Caddy: Avenue Road, south of St Clair * FIHS: St James (Anglican) Cathedral, 65 Church St (at King) * LA: David Crombie Park, Jarvis & The Esplanade * LA: theatre: Factory Theatre Lab, 125 Bathurst St at King St * DbtLotM: Strip club: Jilly's, 106 Broadview at Queen St * DtKY: kidnapping: Bloor St at Balmuto, one block west of Yonge * FW: Flashback trial: Great Hall, Trinity College - Hoskin Ave & Queen's Park Circle * H: Teaser: Queen & Duncan Sts * FF: Flashback: Casa Loma, 1 Austin Terrace * SD: Novotel Hotel, The Esplanade * SD: City Hall: the 'old' Toronto City Hall, Queen Street West at Bay St * DfF: Exterior - Skydome; lobby - Maple Leaf Gardens * OtL: Helen's Variety (where Nat is shopping) 1388 Weston Road * OtL: Humber Nurseries, Brampton * UTV: TV station. exterior - Toronto & King St * UTV: shootout, teaser: Toronto & King (other side of the street) * UTV: Motel where the shooter is located: Rainbow Motel, 2165 Lakeshore Rd W * FtB: Windsor Arms Hotel, St Thomas St, south of Bloor * ILcK: Cosmetic counter - SE corner, main floor of The Bay, Queen & Yonge * FM: the convenience store: Augusta & College * FM: Bridge: Ship Channel Bridge * 1966: East Berlin: Gooderham & Worts, 55 Mills Street * BM: Paparazzi night club: King & Simcoe (E of University) * BtL: Embassy: The Old Mill restaurant, 21 Old Mill Road, Bloor St & Humber River * StF: Bookstore: Nicholas Hoare Books, 45 Front St (south side) east of Church * StF: Roof scene: roof of The St Lawrence Centre for the Arts, 27 Front St E at Scott St * StF: Safe house: Intersection of Playter Blvd and Playter Cres. * Fix: restaurant: The Old Spaghetti Factory, 54 The Esplanade, at Church * Fix: Nick & Schanke at the beach: Cherry Beach, the end of Cherry St * Fix: Hot dog scene: Yonge St south of Dundas St (outside the Eaton Centre). * Hunted: RJ Hearn Generating Station, Unwin Avenue, E of Cherry St * TFI: teaser - Roy Square (1 block S of Bloor, off Yonge) * BB: "higher than high": the CN Tower, 301 Front Street W * AN: ‘film set’ : rear of 53 Fraser Ave. * AN: teaser: parkette Broadview Ave north of Queen (north of Jilly’s) * QoH: Auction house: Arts & Letters Club, 14 Elm Street (off Yonge) * QoH: "Safe house" Comfort Inn, St Charles St, east of Yonge * FitP: "Madame’s place", Baldwin Textiles, 1338 Queen St W, W of Spadina * BaBl: teaser: Allan Gardens, Carleton and Sherbourne St * BaBl: end: Maple Leaf Mills, Eastern Ave * AMPH: David Dunlap Observatory, Richmond Hill * BB1: St Patrick's Subway station entrance: Broadview swimming Pool, Broadview & Montcrest Rd * BB1: Schanke's house: Montessori School, Broadview and Montcrest Rd * BB1: crash scene: Riverdale Park, south of Montcrest, west of Broadview (not confirmed) * BB1: Arts & Letters Club * OtLi: the telephone booth: Phony booth at Dundas St behind the Pantages Theatre ("Phantom") * BW: Spirit walk: Morningside Park, Ellesmere & Morningside * LNMTA: tattoo parlor: north side of Dundas east of Spadina (a bookstore) * LNMTA: garage & alleyway: behind the bookstore * TG: Sheer's prison (exterior): Ashbridge's Bay sewer treatment plant * SoB: drummers - Eaton Centre, corner of Yonge & Dundas * SoB: Alley where the cop got run over: Next to Arts & Letters Club, 14 Elm Street * SoB: strip joint - Zanzibar tavern, 359 Yonge (opposite Elm St) * SoB: convenience store which was held up: across from Arts & Letters Club (really a copy shop) * S: teaser: 960 Coxwell Ave * F: Screed's grave: Cherry Beach AKA Clark Beach Park, foot of Cherry St at the lake shore * DoN: The haunted Kessel House: 53 Walmer Road N of Lowther Ave * GVP: Software Co HQ: Metro Hall, 55 John St * GVP: The second clue: BCE Place, Yonge and Front Sts * GVP: The third clue (interior): RJ Hearn Generating Plant, Unwin Ave east of Cherry St * GVP: Tunnels: under Canada Trust Tower (no public access to the tunnels.) * GVP: Church. St Anne's Anglican Church, 270 Gladstone Ave * GVP: Driving around: Gladstone Ave, north of Dundas, E of Dufferin * HF: Murder scene: Hillcrest Motel, 2143 Lakeshore W (E of Parklawn) * HF: Janette's Loft/Montreal street ext: 27 Davies Ave (Queen, E of DVP) * HF: "Civic Centre" and underground parking garage: Mississauga City Hall, City Centre Drive * AA: Medical Clinic: Masaryk Community Centre, 220 Cowan Ave (Dufferin/Queen) * JD: Bookstore: Sleuth of Baker Street, 1600 Bayview Ave, S of Manor Rd * Back alley: first season Liberty St & Fraser Ave * Driving around 1: King Street, west of University * Driving around 2: Sam the Record Man, Yonge at Gould * Driving around 3: Honest Ed's, Bloor at Bathurst * Flying around 1: west on Front St at Church (note: Flatiron Bldg) * Apartment building of the Damned: 40 Alexander St., Yonge St. north of Carlton This list has been taken from the FOREVER KNIGHT FILMING SITES page on the Dark Knight Lair website, which was initiated by Steven Fellows who wrote one of the early FK FAQs. It was later enlarged with input from Lynne Ackerman, Will Steeves, Marg Yamanaka and several other FK fans. See also * Sets *